The Royal Palace
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Ji-Hyun is Korea's Princess. An old covenant led to her engagement to Rukawa, Japan's Crown Prince. They both detest the plan, and Rukawa loves another girl. His cousin Sendoh returns, and falls for his fiancee. Will there be a twist of love among them?
1. Gakushuin University

**_Hi! Another fanfic based on the Korean Drama "Goong". I hope you enjoy this!_  
**

**The Royal Palace**

宮殿

**Chapter One: **Gakushuin University

**-------------------------------**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away...

_Wait! Wait! Cut the crap. That's not the proper way to start MY LIFE story!_

_Shall we try it again?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. My life is just like a Fairy Tale. With Princes, Palaces, and all those Royal stuff. Yeah. You might be surpirsed. But of course, no magic included._

_How I wish._

_If only I had the magic to disappear, I would do that._

_I hope that I wasn't the 21st century Korean Princess. The only girl left in the royal lineage._

_Or at least I wasn't bethroted to that annoying Japanese Crown Prince._

_It just seems like my stupid ancestor made a deal for Japan to take over our Royal Clan._

_And now my life begins at this Royal school which trains Royal people like... duh... me._

**-------------------------------**

"Welcome to Gakushuin University!"

_Great. My life is totally OVER._

"We have a new classmate! She is Princess Shin Ji-Hyun of Korea, and she's about to be engaged to our dear Crown Prince Kaede Rukawa-no-miya!"

Ji-Hyun waved her hand slowly and then bowed her head.

_Sheesh, I suck at Nihonggo! How could I be able to communicate with my new classmates properly?_

"Irasshaimase, Princess!"

She smiled at them. "Ahnyoung!" she greeted them. The class just stared at her.

"What did she say?"

"Oh, go-gomen nasai. Konnichiwa, minna-san!" she reverbated.

_Right. So sorry if I slipped my tounge and murmured to you foreign words you do not know._

Ji-Hyun found her seat at the first row. It was especially reserved for her arrival. No one has sat on that certain chair before. It is somewhat special.

_At least I get special treatment here... unlike before..._

_/FLASHBACK/_

_"Ya! Babo! Work your ass out okay? You're hopeless royalty! The royal family has vanished and your palace is just a museum!" her annoying classmate KiMi said._

_"Oww, you don't have to say that all over again!"_

_"Nah, it's true!"_

_"Takcho!"_

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

_And thanks to the Japanese Government I was released from that pathetic state._

_In one condition._

_I would never forget the day when they came to our simple house..._

"Ahnyoung. Is this where Shin Chae-Dong and his family lives?"

"Ye!" Ji-Hyun answered cheerfully. "He's here, please come in and I'll call him."

"We came here personally to take you to Japan. The Emperor is in a serious condition, so Rukawa-no-miya should be married at once."

"Alright then. I guess the covenant between our ancestor and your former Emperor must be continued at all costs, eh?" Ji-Hyun's dad said. "I never expected this. I didn't wish my daughter would live as a royalty."

Ji-Hyun was eavesdropping.

_What? Wow. Me? Royal? Is that true? Ye! _She jumped in happiness.

_And so I was taken that day away from mom and dad._

_The sad thing is, when I arrived at the palace... it didn't turned out right as I wanted it._

"Annyong haseyo, Princess Ji-Hyun." A lovely woman greeted her. "I'm the Empress Dowager, Michiko."

"A-annyong!" she bowed her head in respect "Your Imperial Highness..."

"You're so delightful! I can't wait to be your in-law."

"I-In-law? Pardon me?" she asked.

"Ji-Hyun dear, hasn't your parents told you? You are about to become the Imperial Concubine! You're bethroted to our Prince, Rukawa-no-miya!"

"N-NO WAY!"

_And I passed out after that. 'sigh'. That was sooo embarassing!_

_When I came back to my senses, I was lying in a nice bed, in a western-like room. It was beautifully ornamented, and I could smell the inscense being burned._

_A dashing guy was staring at me, with his little pair of bluish eyes drowsily focused. I tried to compose myself._

"Ya... where am I?"

"In your room." It was his first words to say to me and I simply blushed.

"Oh I see..."

"You don't seem to be bratty, are you?" he asked.

"Me? No! I uh---"

"Good." That was the last word. He left immediately.

"He's so gorgeous!"

"Princess Ji-Hyun, did you like him already?"

_I instantly blushed._ "I uh---"

"You're very lucky! That was Rukawa-no-miya, your fiancé!"

"WHAAAT? So I wasn't dreaming?"

_And that's the beginning. Not until I came across my FIANCÉ's real personality. He really has this Prince-Syndrome. Yeah right. Definitely a babo._

_It was one morining when the two of us were left alone._

"You know what, I don't really know why I agreed in marrying you." He suddenly spat out. "is it because I want to be emperor?"

"You talk quite long, huh." _I said_

"You're not even my type..." he muttered. "You're small. I want a girl who's tall. You're too feisty."

"W-what did you say!"

"And you're so loud."

"Wha---"

_I'm gonna wring your neck you bastard!_

_Now that's the start of our unpleasant relationship._

**-------------------------------**

Ji-Hyun started to make friends with her female classmates. They were all good to them. She's very glad that the girls are in a seperate building with the boys.

_At least I won't be able to see that annoying Rukawa-no-miya! Not until we're married._

"So Ji-Hyun, how is it like to live in one of the pavillions at the palace?"

"It's great, although there is someone living there that I dislike much."

"Really? Who is it?"

"My fiance, Rukawa-no-miya." She blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, Your Highness!"

Rukawa-no-miya (let's just call him Rukawa for short) swiped his head backwards. It's Miyagi Ryota, one of Japan's richest kids allowed to study at Gakushuin. He's a great athlete and the president of the basketball team.

"Would you go to our practice later?" he asked casually.

Rukawa checked on his electronic portable gadget which tells his activities for the rest of the day.

_4 PM: Accompany Ji-Hyun to her first royal party_

'Kuso...' he thought. "Gomen nasai, Miyagi-sempai. I can't. I must accompany the crown princess to her royal party."

"Oh that's too sad," he replied "anyway, you can drop by anytime. See ya!"

And he left.

"Now where could I find that baka..." he said, scanning the area and proceeding to the girls' building.

As he approached the building, his fan girls yelled altogether, making a loud noise barrage. He tried to cover his ears as he walked along the elevator. He recalled the room number she's in for that day using the portable organizer's database.

'Ji-Hyun, better be around or you're so dead...'

"Oh my gosh! Prince Rukawa is coming!"

"Not as if you're the one he's visiting. Of course it will be Ji-Hyun-chan, right?"

"Nah, no way!" she crossed her arms.

"Don't deny it. Ooh! There he comes!"

"Ji-Hyun, we need to go now." He said calmly. He looked at her for a while. His small eyes enlarged, beckoning her to come with him.

"Hey, Ru-oppa, our class isn't yet over!" she said.

"Do you really want me to do this?" he asked her softly as he held her hand and pulled her away.

"H-Help!" she cried.

"Stop complaining. It's my father's order!" he said.

"Kyaaa! Let me down!" she realized that he's already carrying her.

"Hn." And he did.

"You gave me a shock there, oppa."

"Don't call me names," he replied.

"Hmp, annoying bastard." She whispered, and he glared at her.

_Feel lucky that I like your parents... if it wasn't, I could have sworn that I'd kill you._

**-------------------------------**

The royal escort came in time as the two of them were near the school gates. Like it was this morning, many girls crowded their way out. The school's security has to disperse all of them first before they could get out the main building.

_Jeez, I never thought these rich kids still yearn for royalty..._

"Ya, oppa, where are we going?"

He looked at her coolly. "Haven't you read your organizer?"

"You mean this hi-tech gadget? I thought it's just an mp3 player and a video cam."

"Baka, it's an organizer."

"Oh, teach me how to use it."

Rukawa sighed in annoyance. He pressed some keys and then gave it to her.

"Royal Party at 4 PM. 3 PM, preparation." Ji-Hyun read.

_What the hell?_

"I'll teach you later, we're hurrying."

And then their car led into the biggest botique in Tokyo...

**-------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------------------**

Glossary:

Gakushuin University- a part of the Gakushuin School Corporation, a University built for royal education.

Irasshaimase- welcome

Ahnnyoung/Annyong Haseyo- good afternoon/hello

Babo- fool/stupid

Takcho- Shut up


	2. Rukawa's First Love

**The Royal Palace**

宮殿

**Chapter Two: **Rukawa's First Love

**-------------------------------**

_Hi again! It's me, Ji-Hyun. I am now here at the biggest botique in Tokyo! Could you believe that? And this is my 20th dress to be fitted... 'sigh'. I hate you, Rukawa-no-miya!!!_

Ji-Hyun was talking to herself and recording it to her organizer. She was right, it's her 20th dress to be fitted. Rukawa is the one who decides on what she's going to wear.

"Nope. I don't want that. Try another one." Rukawa murmured as he continued reading the magazine.

"Argh!" Ji-Hyun shouted, running to Rukawa's direction. "Hey, oppa! Are you a sadist or what?"

"Change." He said sternly.

"Yes, your highness!" the girls fumbled in taking Ji-Hyun back to the dressing room.

"I'm so tired!" Ji-Hyun exclaimed. "how many more will he let me wear and model around in front of him? Such a jerk,"

The next dress Ji-Hyun is wearing is a nice gown. It's blue in color and it's just perfect for her figure. As soon as she went in front of Rukawa, he nodded his head and then took his credit card.

"I'll have that one." He pointed out to Ji-Hyun and the storekeepers took his card.

"Finally," Ji-Hyun said.

"We'll hit the salon next."

"Do we really have to do all of these?" Ji-Hyun asked.

"Of course. You won't look decent if we won't..." he whispered in her ear.

"Argh! Ru-oppa! Go to hell!!!" she cried, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rukawa simply laughed. '_Dakedo, she looks beautiful when she's mad..._'

**-------------------------------**

_I hate you Ru-oppa! I really, really detest you! Bleh! Someday, I'll get you to pay me back for everything!_

"How do you like her hair to be fixed, sir?"

"In a way where she won't look like that witch on the mirror." Rukawa muttered, and Ji-Hyun blushed.

"Why you---" she growled.

"Don't worry, your highness! Once your pretty girlfriend comes out, you won't believe it's actually her!"

"Do it at once." He ordered.

"Yes, your highness. Let's do your hair, your majesty..."

"I could never forgive you, Ru!" Ji-Hyun exclaimed. "Oh well..."

Ji-Hyun's make-over started in a while. Her hair was curled halfway and it bloomed into a nice figure. Some accents were added and a spray was used to make it shinier. Her black crowning glory was fixed at once.

"There you go, your majesty..." the stylist said. "You look so pretty! The prince will love this!"

'I hope so' Ji-Hyun thought. "Ah! That annoying guy doesn't have a taste, you know." She said bluntly. "He has no eye for cute girls!"

"I guess he's just being modest,"

"Nah! No way, he has no manners!"

"You seem to have a lover's quarrel..."

'I wish there really was one. How could there be? There's no love involved between us...'

"Your majesty?" the stylist ased her. "It's time for your make-up."

"Ooh! I never wore make-up before!" Ji-Hyun exclaimed. 'This is getting much better'

**-------------------------------**

Rukawa looked around the salon with his little bored eyes. He's actually bored to the maximum level. It's been an hour already.

"I think it takes a lifetime to have her make-over." He said.

"Your highness, she's done..." a girl said to him.

"Good," he smirked. _Let's see what cosmetics did to you, witch..._

As soon as Ji-Hyun got out of the dressing room, Rukawa's eyes enlarged than they were before. She looked like a goddess on earth, with her sparkling diamond eyes and ethereal complexion shimmering in the distance.

_What happened to her?_

"Ru-oppa..." she called. "Are you alright?"

"Hai." He said. "That's more of a... disguise than a make-over. Good job!"

"Disguise? What the---" Ji-Hyun was to react when Rukawa took her by the hand.

"Here's the payment." He gave them a cheque.

"Thank you, your highness!"

"Let's go, they're waiting. Do you know how long it took you to have the disguise? Man, you must be so..."

He looked at her and their eyes met. "So..." he continued, but can't speak.

"So what? Nah, stop talking about unnecessary things. Anyway, who told me to go there at the first place? Was it you or not?" Ji-Hyun told him.

You're actually so beautiful I can't even talk, jerk.

"You must be shocked," Ji-Hyun said mild-manneredly.

"Yeah, for it rarely happens..." he pointed out on her.

"Argh! Chugule?" she asked him.

"What? What? I'm not Korean, please repeat it!" Rukawa teased her.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" she yelled at his ear and he almost jumped. His head hit the ceiling of the car.

"Oww! What was that for"

"So that I'll know whether the prince is awake or not!"

"You little---"

"Bleh!" she stuck out her tongue. Suddenly, the sreen in front of them lit up. It's a video message from the palace.

"Rukawa-no-miya, you're 10 minutes late for the party." It was Rukawa's mom.

"Gomen nasai, okaasan." He said. "This girl took a lot of time--"

"Ah! Omma! This guy said I'll go there! It's his fault!" Ji-Hyun tried to stop him.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

The empress suddenly laughed. "You two look so cute. I wonder if you get along better now."

"Nah." Rukawa murmured. "Definitely not."

'This guy is soooooo annoying!' Ji-Hyun thought.

**-------------------------------**

After a while, they arrived at the location of the party, at a pavillion in Kanagawa. Ji-Hyun noticed the people who attended, they all look so elegant and rich. She cannot see any commoner at the site. Al dressed in flurry gowns and in a great up-do, the female population gazed with starry eyes on them. Though Ji-Hyun cannot understand what they are saying, she knew that they're talking about them.

"Ano... that girl is so lucky!"

"Yeah, I heard she's from South Korea."

"She looks pretty decent."

"Of course she should! She's the princess of Korea!"

"Look at how she held hands with Rukawa-no-miya!"

"So envious!!!"

Ji-Hyun sighed at the thought of Rukawa and her greeting almost everybody at the place. She was stunned when she saw a very beautiful and decent lady appeared with an old man by her side. The girl bowed down gracefully, as if she had no weight at all.

"Hajimemashite..." she greeted Ji-Hyun.

"A-Annyong---"

Rukawa was silently staring at the girl even he's talking with her companion. Ji-Hyun can see that he's been very attracted to the lady.

"K-Konnichiwa, watashi wa... Shin Ji-Hyun desu." She introduced herself in the Japanese way.

"Oh, I'm Yuri Minako." She introduced herself too. "Nice to meet you."

"You're so... pretty!" Ji-Hyun can't help but admire her. "Very pretty indeed!"

She blushed by her comments. "Arigatou, your majesty." She bowed down again.

'Ah... If only I could be this pretty, I'm sure Ru-oppa will notice me.'

"Konnichiwa, Yuri-chan." Rukawa greeted Yuri. "How are you?"

"Kaede-kun!" Yuri greeted as she smiled. "I am fine. Long time no see!"

'So they are close. Nobody ever called Ru-oppa with his given name before, even Omma.'

"Did you meet err... Ji-Hyun?" he asked.

"Hai. Ji-Hyun is a very nice girl. I think she'll be your perfect bride." Yuri said honestly.

Rukawa sighed. "Yuri-chan, let's talk outside." Rukawa said seriously and took her hand.

Ji-Hyun can't help but eavesdrop and follow them outside...

**-------------------------------**

"Yuri-chan.." Kaede began, looking intently at Yuri's emerald eyes. "You know... you know already that I detest this marriage!"

"Hai. Kaede-kun, I know that this will be very helpful for both your countries. So why don't you just---"

She was interrupted when Rukawa suddenly embraced her. Ji-Hyun was shocked.

"Kaede--"

Rukawa let go. "Listen, Yuri. I haven't been married to her. We were not yet ceremonially engaged. You and me... we can get married before anything happens!"

"That's a crazy idea, Kaede!"

"No, Yuri. I'm darn serious about this... cause I... I... I love you!"

He stepped forward, held her closely and then... he kissed her lips. Ji-Hyun prepared for the worst thing to come. She almost shrieked in shock.

'Compose yourself, Ji-Hyun...'

"I love you Yuri, ever since we're in 8th grade..." Rukawa continued. "Will you marry me??"

Ji-Hyun almost passed out. 'Oh my god... Ru-oppa...'

**-------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------------------**


	3. Rukawa's Failure

**The Royal Palace**

宮殿

**Chapter Three: **Rukawa's Failure

**-------------------------------**

_She was interrupted when Rukawa suddenly embraced her. Ji-Hyun was shocked._

_"Kaede--"_

_Rukawa let go. "Listen, Yuri. I haven't been married to her. We were not yet ceremonially engaged. You and me... we can get married before anything happens!"_

_"That's a crazy idea, Kaede!"_

_"No, Yuri. I'm darn serious about this... cause I... I... I love you!"_

_He stepped forward, held her closely and then... he kissed her lips. Ji-Hyun prepared for the worst thing to come. She almost shrieked in shock._

_'Compose yourself, Ji-Hyun...'_

_"I love you Yuri, ever since we're in 8th grade..." Rukawa continued. "Will you marry me??"_

_Ji-Hyun almost passed out. 'Oh my god... Ru-oppa...'_

**-------------------------------**

The sudden shock came to Ji-Hyun as she watched Rukawa kiss Yuri. She just shut her mouth and closed her eyes for that brief moment. Now she's wondering if her marriage is off, and she'll be free from princessly obligations. But then the sudden thought of leaving the palace makes her sad. And to part with Ru as well, even though they usually fight each other.

She's curious about Yuri's answer, so she opened her eyes to see her reaction and reply:

Yuri was as shocked as Ji-Hyun is, and she froze at the moment.

"Yuri... I'm... I am sorry... I ..."

She suddenly lifted her hand and slapped his cheek.

"Kaede-kun! It doesn't mean that I love you that you could just propose like this! You have a responsibility to make, and you owe your parents a lot. You must go on like this..." she said, wiping out the tears forming in her eyes, looking at him directly.

"But you said you---"

"Not like this. If you are not the crown prince, I shall marry you. I have dreams of my own, Kaede-kun. I want to continue dancing. I want to fulfill everything in my childhood. And..."

She touched his head. "This will be the last time I'll call you Kaede, your highness..." she whispered, and she left...

Rukawa stared at her in awe and sadness. He could not explain nor release the anger and grief he's feeling right now...

He punched the lone wall and blood trickled down his fist. He walked away just as if nothing happened back to the main hall. He was frantically looking around him, and Ji-Hyun just watched him act this way.

'Oh my, it must be so shocking for him. I guess this is the first time he has to admit his deafeat.'

Rukawa continued to roam like crazy. _Where's that darn witch? _He looked around some more. Then he gave up.

"Ji-Hyun!!!" he yelled as if it were just an ordinary crowd.

Ji-Hyun was surprised and was alerted. 'Oh no! he's mad at me now!'

"H-Hai! I'm here... behind you..." she answered immediately. "Hello!"

"Where have you been?" he asked. "You made me worry. What if somebody saw you? Then that somebody proposes at you! You eagerly accept it and forget about me!"

"No way!" Ji-Hyun's look was so defensive. Then her Korean eyes narrowed. "Let's see... I am not a jerk to ask someone's hand when I am already engaged!"

Her eyes seem to poke him on the head. Rukawa sighed. "Yeah. You're right. It's a very stupid thing to commit." She was surprised for it was the first time he agreed on her. Oftentimes, he argues with her comments.

"Good thing you know that. Besides, we only have each other to run to. You know, we're kinda like... stuck forever!" Ji-Hyun added.

Rukawa looked at him in a very romantic way. "Yup. You're not as bad as you look right now. I better do the chance to stare at you while it lasted..." he teased her.

"Argh... you're so much cunning, be thankful cause I don't get to have the chance of doing my Taekwondo on you this time..." she whispered to him.

"Sure, Princess..." he replied, as he smiled. The same smile as she saw when it comes to the girl named Yuri. She was quite stunned though.

"What shall we do now? Shall we go to the table and eat?" she tried to change the subject about her.

"Wait a minute, I guess we should dance first." He pointed out at the dance stage. "The visitors are counting on us. We should agree to what they want to."

"Agree? What do you---" he pulled her slowly and gently, as if he were holding a fragile thing.

"Let's dance," he said.

"Okay," she answered flatly. "Fine,"

The music began to blare as they come to the stage. Ji-Hyun never danced before... especially with a partner...

**-------------------------------**

"We now present... their royal majesty... Crown Prince Rukawa and his fiancee Princess Ji-Hyun!" the emcee said.

"Crap! Why do they still have to introduce us!" they both exclaimed aloud.

Rukawa heard it clearly and audibly. "Finally, a long sentence said by us together. Isn't it funny?" he asked her.

"Why is it funny?"

"It's weird. We now think of the same sane things." He said. "I think we're becoming more of a team now. I mean... we now go as a couple in reality."

"A Couple??" Ji-Hyun asked and she suddenly stopped dancing in shock. 'Why is he saying things that seem to be unreal? Is it because he gave up on Yuri already?'

"What's wrong? Are you hungry now?" he asked as he stopped too.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry to bother you, but can we go now to the table?" she asked him.

"Alright. Come with me." He gestured her to place her arms in his. She did exactly as he expected.

"I'm sooo hungry now!" she continued, touching her tummy. "Man, I'm pretty sure food here is excellent!"

"Quit the talking and start eating." Rukawa muttered. "The steak's good. Here, try some."

He was to gave her a spoonful of the steak and rice to her mouth when Yuri passed by. Ji-Hyun can't help but misjudge Rukawa's actions towards her. She still took the food he offers, and ate it.

"You're right, oppa." She replied, smiling. "I better ask the waiter to give me that one."

She was to stand up when he pulled her wrist. "I'll just give you mine. Don't worry, they gave me a handful." Rukawa said.

"Oh thank you." She answered. "You're getting matured now. You know now how to be kind to your girl."

He snickered. "I've always been a good boy," He said. "And now, I guess I should concentrate on you. My hopes have been busted already. I should stick with you."

Ji-Hyun blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think I'd want to marry you now I know that you can be as beautiful as that." He said. Then he laughed. "Just kidding!"

"Why you--- you always annoy me! You really know how to hurt my feelings!" she said. "If that's the case then I should not marry you then!"

"What?"

"Yup. You heard me right. If you continue this, I should quit being your betrothed!"

"Oh man!"

Ji-Hyun smiled. "Only if you ask for forgiveness in front of me, I will cut that silly crap."

"Alright alright..." he said. "Ji-Hyun will you forgive me for all the troubles I've caused to you?"

"Louder..."

"Ji-Hyun will you forgive me?!!" he yelled. Everyone glanced at them.

"You overdid it. I hate you!" Ji-Hyun exclaimed.

Rukawa simply laughed and faced the people. "Just a Lover's quarrel, everyone! Continue the celebration!" he said. Jeez that was soooo embarassing! Argh... you witch...

"And stop calling me 'witch'," Ji-Hyun added.

"Alrighty."

"Okay now we're fine." She smiled again. 'I'm the one who's triumphant this time!'

**-------------------------------**

"Okay... the party's over at last!" Ji-Hyun said. "Hey Ru-oppa, wake up now..."

"Hey..." he murmured, "Is the speech over yet?"

"It is. I think we should go now, you're quite drunk." Ji-Hyun looked at their table being filled with Sake bottles already.

"No way. I'm not yet drunk." He said, trying to get up. Ji-Hyun helped him to do so.

"Let's go now."

"I still want to drink Sake!"

"Let go of the bottle." Ji-Hyun took it from his hand. "Waiter, keep everything on our table away."

She managed to pull Rukawa on her own and then out of the main hall. She was so tired at that moment. Rukawa is so heavy she can just leave the hell out of him. But she can't do it. She likes him.

"Stop it right now! Walk on your own!"

"No... way..."

"Ru-oppa!"

"Stay right there."

"I said stop it!" she slapped him the same way Yuri did. Rukawa stared at her blankly for a split-second, and then he touched Ji-Hyun's face lightly.

"Yuri-chan... how could you do such thing to me?" he whispered, and then tears flowed down from his cheeks. "I've loved you more than my life... I never treated you badly... but why..."

"Ru-oppa! I'm not Yuri!" Ji-Hyun cried, trying to let go of his grasp.

"Yuri... I love you. I really, really love you!"

He kissed her again, this time, more passionately. Ji-Hyun could not bare continue to stand there, while people are looking at them now.

'Oh my!' she quickle got away with him, and he collapsed the floor. Ji-Hyun looked back, and it's Yuri's turn to rescue him.

"Your highness..." she said. "Please get up. Your fiancee's waiting."

Rukawa got up immediately and turned away from her. She was surprised, and then he ran across the lawn to catch up with Ji-Hyun. Ji-Hyun on the other hand, was now weeping because of the incident...

"He never did that because it is me. But because he thinks I am Yuri..." she said. "Oh my, this is getting complicated."

"Ji-Hyun! Shin Ji-Hyun, wait for me!" it was Rukawa's voice.

"So you're back to normal, huh?"

"Did you cry?" he asked, touching the tears left one her cheek.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Who am I right now? Your mom? Your sister?" she asked. "Jerk!"

Ji-Hyun stomped her feet and walked away as if he weren't there.

"Shin Ji-Hyun!" Rukawa called, following her. "Wait up!"

'Ru-oppa... I'll never forgive you. I think we should cancel the wedding...'

**-------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------------------**


	4. Rukawa's Cousin

**The Royal Palace**

宮殿

**Announcement:**I'm on my way on creating the SEQUEL for **Once** **Upon A September**. Watch out for it:)

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: **Rukawa's Cousin

**-------------------------------**

_Rukawa got up immediately and turned away from her. She was surprised, and then he ran across the lawn to catch up with Ji-Hyun. Ji-Hyun on the other hand, was now weeping because of the incident..._

_"He never did that because it is me. But because he thinks I am Yuri..." she said. "Oh my, this is getting complicated."_

_"Ji-Hyun! Shin Ji-Hyun, wait for me!" it was Rukawa's voice._

_"So you're back to normal, huh?"_

_"Did you cry?" he asked, touching the tears left one her cheek._

_"Don't touch me." She hissed._

_"Hey, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Who am I right now? Your mom? Your sister?" she asked. "Jerk!"_

_Ji-Hyun stomped her feet and walked away as if he weren't there._

_"Shin Ji-Hyun!" Rukawa called, following her. "Wait up!"_

_'Ru-oppa... I'll never forgive you. I think we should cancel the wedding...'_

**-------------------------------**

"Shin Ji-Hyun!" Rukawa caught her. He held her tightly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Is it you who has the right to ask that or me?" she answered.

"I don't get it. Why are you so upset?"

"Stop asking me questions, Rukawa-no-miya. Forget it." She trampled away him and went inside the car immediately. Rukawa knew that this is to prevent any media from knowing what's going on, or in making a commotion.

He looked back and saw Yuri just gazing at him in a sad face. He clutched his fists and followed Ji-Hyun to the car. He then went inside, and saw his fiancee's upset face.

"You know what, the first time I've heard that you'd be a commoner, I was kinda glad," he suddenly told her. "I don't think I have encountered a lowly commoner in my life before, and I think you're really interesting. You're something new to my life."

She didn't give him any glance at all, or any indication that she's listening. But the truth is, she's listening for it's the first time he talked about something that is about his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I hurt you… but as of now… I don't think I could love again that easy…"

Ji-Hyun just sighed deeply. "Will you stop blabbering? I'm trying to get some sleep here…" she just replied.

Rukawa smiled. "You really are interesting. Even the way you express how you feel is different from the rest."

She moved a little. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

He did not say anything after that. Then at Rukawa's orders, the car moved. _Yes, it is. You only need to try and understand what I was implying, Ji-Hyun…_he told himself.

**-------------------------------**

The next morning was usual for Ji-Hyun. Living together with the Chrysanthemum Throne's heir is something she isn't used to yet. Everyday, Rukawa had to go to the Emperor and so on, and then later on the two of them would have to eat breakfast.

Their lodge is not with the Empress Dowager's and the Emperor's. They were separated from them, because they think in this way they'd get along and know each other more. However, the difference of their races is a big factor. Sometimes, Ji-Hyun would justspat out words of Korean origin to Rukawa, and this obviously irks him for he has no patience at all.

Together with the engaged couple are of ladies-in-waiting, Royal Guards, and Rukawa's personal assistant. His assistant keeps track of his schedules. The man, called Asao-san is kind to Ji-Hyun. Oftentimes, he'd make her feel alright whenever Rukawa loses his temper.

Upon arriving at school, Ji-Hyun noticed that her girl classmates are frantic about something…

"What's the commotion in here?" she asked Fuji, her seatmate.

Fuji looked surprised. "Ne, Princess, haven't you heard? Rukawa-no-miya's cousin has arrived! I thought you were at the Palace. Have you moved out?"

Ji-Hyun shook her head. "No, I didn't. I guess news does not travel that far from the Main Palace Hall anyway,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that Rukawa-no-miya already had his own lodge. It's still part of the Palace, but it's another mini-Palace within." She explained.

"Woah! So that's how it is!" another girl came to them. "It only means that you and Rukawa-no-miya live together in a separate house from the Emperor!"

Ji-Hyun was flushed. "Don't think of it as something amusing! It's quite annoying, you know…" she suddenly blurted out. She cupped her mouth with her hands.

_'Is that pure slander?'_She thought. "Forget about it, girls. Just tell me about Ru's cousin."

"Oh…" they looked disappointed when she stopped talking about the palace.

"Well, you see…"

"Haruko-chan would tell us the history! Her parents knew the Royal Family so well!" Fuji tagged a brown-haired girl, who shyly looked at Ji-Hyun.

"Nice to meet you!" she bowed down. "My name's Akagi Haruko."

Ji-Hyun smiled at her. "Howdy!"

Haruko began narrating the state of the Royal Family before the Crown Prince was born…

**-------------------------------**

"You see, the Empress Dowager gave birth to two children. The youngest was Rukawa-no-miya's father, while the eldest son died early. Because of that, our Emperor today succeeded the throne."

"It was said that before the supposed Emperor died, he had a son born a year older than Rukawa-no-miya. His mother left the Palace soon after the rights to that child as heir was transferred to Rukawa-no-miya. They both migrated to England soon after that."

"And now, after 14 years, he's finally returned. And… they told us he's going to be in our class!" Haruko ended her story as she was blushing.

Ji-Hyun was so silent.

"Ne, Princess---"

She smiled. "Stop calling me that, okay? Call me Ji-Hyun." She told them.

"Ji-Hyun-chan, why the long face?" Haruko asked.

"It's just that…" she began, thinking of Rukawa. _'He could've married Yuri instead of being engaged to me… she must've approved of his proposal to her.'_

"E?"

"…I… I think the one that was really engaged to me is Rukawa's cousin and not him." She said. Everyone's attention was focused to her after that.

**-------------------------------**

The class had ended and everyone in her class retreated with their expensive cars. Ji-Hyun was told that Rukawa still has something to do, and so she should get ahead of him. She didn't heed what was told. Instead, she went with her new friends Haruko and Fuji to tour around the school.She had a lot of fun with them, much more fun than seeing Rukawa's spaced-out face whenever she calls him, and his angry face when she scolds him in Korean.

"Where are we going next?"

Fuji pointed to the basketball court. "I guess this would be your last stop, girls. Haruko-chan's oniisan was once the team captain here." she told Ji-Hyun.

"Wow! He must've been so cool! I love baskteball! I am an avid fan of it!" Ji-Hyun shrilled. "I wonder how cool your players are!"

Fuji and Haruko smiled at each other. "You'll shall see them, then. Come along, Ji-Hyun-chan!" Haruko called her.

As soon as they entered the court, Ji-Hyun spotted some of their bodyguards. _'What are these goons doing here?'_ she thought. Haruko found a seat already. And behind them are cheerleaders with such a frilly, pink costume. "Haruko-chan, why are they like that? Is there a big competition going on or something?"

Haruko laughed. "Of course, not. It's an ordinary practice day."

"But why's that---" she stopped when she heard what they screamed:

**_"GO RUKAWA-NO-MIYA! WE LOVE YOU RU-KA-WA!"_**

Ji-Hyun shivered. _ 'So he's indeed a famous guy around here... and... he... plays basketball? I can't actually believe we could have something that's same between us.'_

"So that's why."

Haruko cast a weird glance at her. "You... won't say anything about that? I mean, he's your fiance and..."

_'He doesn't even care about me, why should I? Besides, we do not like the planned engagement from 30 years ago.'_

"Ji-Hyun-chan?"

She shook her head. "No, I won't prohibit them. That's what they like, right? It's something that's sort of a freedom thing. Ha-ha!" she said nervously.

Haruko smiled at her. "You're such a kind person," she softly told her. "I gotta go now. You can wait for Rukawa-no-miya here. Mata ashita!"

"Bbye!"

Ji-Hyun fixed her eyes on the practice game, and then she involuntarily gazed at her fiance. She noticed how skillful he really is of basketball. She thought that he's great, for he could keep up with Palace obligations and school, plus this extracurricular thing. The first half seemed to be over, and he went to the bleachers. That was the time when a guard came to him, and he looked up the bleachers. Ji-Hyun just saw him looking at her from afar. She tried to hide her face.

_'Jeepers, why does he have to look at me like that? And why do I have to be here? He might think of something suspicious! I gotta go!'_ She hurriedly ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran and ran till she knew she's in safe distance. Her heart was beating so fast, and she could never guess why.

"Whew."

Then suddenly, someone with a blue spiky hair appeared in front of her. And he was wearing a peculiar goofy grin. "Howdy! Is this the way to Gakushuin's Baskeball gym?" he asked Ji-Hyun. It was the first time she encountered someone with a very weird Japanese accent. _'Is he a foreigner like me or something?'_

She simply nodded and pointed to the door. "Thank you!" he said in English. The guy ran towards it, and she continued to walk away the gym. After that, she found the guards assigned to her (the female ones) and she went straight home, to the Palace...

**-------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------------------**


	5. The Plan of The Crown Prince

**The Royal Palace**

宮殿

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter ****F****ive**: The Plan of The Crown Prince

**-------------------------------**

_Ji-Hyun fixed her eyes on the practice game, and then she involuntarily gazed at her fiancé. She noticed how skillful he really is of basketball. She thought that he's great, for he could keep up with Palace obligations and school, plus this extracurricular thing. The first half seemed to be over, and he went to the bleachers. That was the time when a guard came to him, and he looked up the bleachers. Ji-Hyun just saw him looking at her from afar. She tried to hide her face._

_'Jeepers, why does he have to look at me like that? And why do I have to be here? He might think of something suspicious! I gotta go!' She hurriedly ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran and ran till she knew she's in safe distance. Her heart was beating so fast, and she could never guess why._

_"Whew."_

_Then suddenly, someone with a blue spiky hair appeared in front of her. And he was wearing a peculiar goofy grin._

_"Howdy! Is this the way to Gakushuin's Basketball gym?" he asked Ji-Hyun. It was the first time she encountered someone with a very weird Japanese accent. 'Is he a foreigner like me or something?'_

_She simply nodded and pointed to the door._

_"Thank you!" he said in English._

_The guy ran towards it, and she continued to walk away the gym. After that, she found the guards assigned to her (the female ones) and she went straight home, to the Palace..._

**-------------------------------**

"Cool!"

The guy Ji-Hyun met earlier exclaimed to himself. "So this is what Japanese schools have become. Especially this Royal Institute. I could never guess why."

He sat at one of the bleachers and focused his eyes on the game. He was still grinning to his heart's content.

"Wow, this is my right choice. It's a good thing I picked this school. I've read they have the chance to go to the finals."

Then his eyes were set on Rukawa. "Nothing has changed about his physical appearance, though."

He noticed the pink dressed girls cheering for him. "Hmn… many fans,"

The game ended and he walked towards the team. Then Rukawa looked his way and he suddenly smiled. "Akira!" he called out, running towards him.

"Hey old buddy… what's up? I heard you're getting married!" he cheerily greeted. "Tada ima, Kaede."

Rukawa smiled. It's been a long time since he heard him call that way. Even his family almost forgot that his name is Kaede. No one calls him by his name but Yuri and this person.

"Okaeri… Sendoh no Miya."

Sendoh laughed. "Hey, stop calling me that crappy name, Ru-ka-wa! Haha!" he scratched the back of his head childishly. Sendoh grinned.

"Nice play," he muttered. "So Japan's crown prince has his talents for basketball up to now. And you harness it good."

Rukawa smirked. "How about you? Still playing?"

Sendoh nodded. "Yeah. Wanna give it a try? Oh, right. You've just played so…"

Rukawa moved. "I'm still up for a one-on-one, Akira."

His cousin followed him down to the court. Everyone in the team was astonished.

"He's finally back." Rukawa smiled to himself. _I wonder if I could hand all the responsibilities on this person. Hence, if that is so, I won't be married at a young age. I hate the fact that you left and just let this stupid role as crown prince fall on me, Akira._ As he walked along, he remembered Ji-Hyun carefully.

He sighed.

As Sendoh prepared for his block, he asked Rukawa a question. "So how does she look like? I heard she's a Korean girl. She's not a direct line from the throne, right?"

Rukawa tried a jump shot and it was in. "Yeah. She's awfully loud." He replied. "Besides, she was raised as a commoner."

Sendoh now has the ball. He stopped dribbling. "This environment obviously is new to her. Don't tell me you still despise girls?"

"Dunno," Rukawa smirked. "She's fun. But… isn't this crap something that you must be in?"

The Palace Corps came to them and told Rukawa that he must leave. "Akira, we'll have to talk later."

He nodded. _He hasn't changed._ Sendoh thought. He went straight to the exit after the entourage had left.

**-------------------------------**

"Rukawa-no-miya has arrived."

Ji-Hyun sat up properly. 'I wonder what took this guy so long. Did he smile and wave to his adoring fans? Hmp.' She crossed her arms. "Why am I worked up anyway?" she asked herself aloud, and she scowled to herself.

It was then when Rukawa had entered the lounge. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be studying ethics today?"

She shook her head. "It's done already, you were just late. What took you so long?"

He simply ignored her query and passed by her. "Why would you care? It's my business."

"Still as snob as ever." Ji-Hyun assured herself. 'Why would I vie for his attention? It's useless… but… We've been living in a household for months. We eat at the same table. We share the same car. Still, we're distant to each other.'

Rukawa turned to her, "You also have to study your Japanese well. I heard from your adviser that you still mutter your native tongue. You need another tutor for that personally?"

She frowned. "Why do you care too?"

He glared. "Feh, it's because you're slow. I don't want to have a wife that's not communicative."

Ji-Hyun suddenly stood up. Rukawa prepared his defense, but this time, she simply looked at him in the eye evenly. "… About that, Ru-oppa…"

Rukawa sighed. "Stop calling me Korean nicknames!"

"… About being your wife…" she didn't mind his angry retort and she continued talking. "I wasn't able to talk to you about this."

"What's left to talk about? Hasn't it been decided by our late grandfathers?" he muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"It's not like we have a choice, right?" he added.

"Yes, we have." She said, and she looked up to him. "You do have." This time, she said it with more conviction. "I believe you have the power to stop this marriage."

Rukawa suddenly was alarmed by what she's telling him. "What do you mean?"

Ji-Hyun sighed. "Do you think it hasn't occurred to me that you love someone else? Isn't it logical that you fight for your love? If we continue this, we'll end up hurting each other in the process."

"So I beg you to tell the elders that we won't get married, and go back to Yuri. She'll then accept you and…" Ji-Hyun knew she was talking too much and that she had explained a lot in her uncanny, slow Japanese. "What I was trying to say is that… isn't it that we marry the one we love?"

Rukawa's poker-faced expression didn't waver. "You… you were raised as a commoner and it is painted all over your face and ideals." He muttered. "To tell you honestly, you make sense… but…"

He faced her sternly, with eyes ablaze. "This is the Chrysanthemum Throne we're talking about, not just a simple arranged marriage by commoners."

"You're the prince, so they would actually---"

"You don't get it? A promise between two kingdoms is a pact that's hard to break. You're destined for this. Or should I say, we were just the unlucky ones who appeared in this lifetime to be united. If I tell you that I am not the one you're supposed to be with, will you be happy? Will you still tell this to me?"

She felt silent, watching his seriousness fade into his rage she recalled Haruko's story of the throne being passed to him as a young child. "Do you hate me this much?" Ji-Hyun asked him.

He had enough of her asking. He stormed off without ado, and left her standing alone.

'You were wrong. You misunderstood. I don't particularly hate you. I just don't want to see you suffer because of my engagement to you. It's my fault for being born in your lifetime and entering your life, right?'

**-------------------------------**

"Sendoh-no-miya has arrived the Main Palace…"

Everyone bowed down on him. He was busy looking around, and he noticed that nothing has changed much. "It remained the same; I wonder why it's all vivid."

_"Mom! I'm not leaving! I'm staying with grandma and Kaede! Let me be!"_

_A woman held the boy tightly. "Don't be stubborn, Akira! You'll be fine with me. Stay with me for a while and you will return… in time you should be here again."_

_The woman was on tears. "Everything has been taken away from us, Akira. So listen very well to mother from now on…"_

_The boy wiped his tears, and he nodded. "Wakatta…"_

"I now return as mother promised."

As he entered the main court, he was welcomed by Rukawa's mother. "Okaerinasai, Sendoh-no-miya…"

Sendoh bowed down properly. After that brief moment, he was led to the place where his grandmother is. And there also was his uncle, the current king. After the formal greeting and some talk, he went to see his endeared cousin. On his way, be collided with Ji-Hyun.

"Eh? It's you again!" he exclaimed happily. "Hi! I'm the one who asked for directions earlier… I'm Akira."

"Hi, it's Ji-Hyun." She casually said as she hid her sadness. "Nice to meet you."

"Better be going now, Ji-Hyun! See ya!"

She took a short glance back at him. "He's wonderful. If only Rukawa could talk to me in that manner…"

Sendoh arrived Rukawa's place in no time.

"You've grown so much through the years," he began. "And now, you're going to be a hubby! What a funny thing!"

Rukawa frowned. "Can you ever get serious with this, Akira?"

"Well… I guess I'd put up with this for a while without annoying you!" he laughed.

"My fiancée has been bugging me lately and I'd had enough of stress."

"Where is she?"

"She usually walks around like crazy, unmindful of anyone who she collides with. She is absent-minded and sometimes, very temperamental."

Sendoh thought for a while. "Do you have a photo of her?"

Rukawa sighed. "Why be so interested?" he tossed a newspaper to his cousin.

"You look cool… hey." He stopped. "Wait, I've met her. At the school… and earlier on!" Akira exclaimed. "I haven't greeted her properly. What a shame."

He smiled. "And she's such a cute girl."

"Cute? No way."

"Why not? Don't these eyes lure you?"

"Not at all."

"I'd be glad to take over your place if I could. She's a catch!"

Rukawa put down his laptop and went nearer to his cousin. "Come again?"

"Forget it. I know you're quite possessive."

"No. I… have a proposal for you, Akira."

"What's that?" he asked. "Need help or something about women?"

He nodded. "Yes. Free me from this engagement."

"Kaede, are you nuts? There's no backing out here, you know!" Sendoh sighed. "Your plan sounds absurd and dangerous to me…" he shrugged his shoulders.

Rukawa smirked. "There is a way… if only you could make her fall for you and be the new crown prince."

"What?!" Sendoh stood up in utter surprise. "You're kidding me…"

**-------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------------------**


	6. Mischievous Plan Begins

**The Royal Palace**

宮殿

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter ****Six: **Mischievous Plan Begins

**-------------------------------**

_"I'd be glad to take over your place if I could. She's a catch!"_

_Rukawa put down his laptop and went nearer to his cousin. "Come again?"_

_"Forget it. I know you're quite possessive."_

_"No. I… have a proposal for you, Akira."_

_"What's that?" he asked. "Need help or something about women?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. Free me from this engagement."_

_"Kaede, are you nuts? There's no backing out here, you know!" Sendoh sighed. "Your plan sounds absurd and dangerous to me…" he shrugged his shoulders._

_Rukawa smirked. "There is a way… if only you could make her fall for you and be the new crown prince."_

_"What?!" Sendoh stood up in utter surprise. "You're kidding me…"_

**-------------------------------**

Rukawa laughed. "You looked so surprised. You already knew what I could possibly do, right? I gotta stop this wedding."

_Dragging me to the throne this time so suddenly… _Sendoh thought. "You can't do that and disgrace the family… and the Chrysanthemum Throne!" he exclaimed. "Why… why didn't you disagree at the first place?"

Rukawa placed his fingers in his chin and thought for a while. "Let's see… at first, I want the elders to grant me the **Shūgaku-in Imperial Villa** as a wedding gift. I want to live there and get away from Kokyo for a while. It's boring here."

"Then I found out that the one I'm going to marry is a Korean, and she is a commoner, so I thought it was interesting." He continued. "But I was bummed. It's so hard to get along with her."

"Finally, it's so good to make fun of her because she's so clumsy and all that. Her frailness somewhat amuses me, and if this continues, the elders will then realize how bad she is for the title as Crown Princess and future Empress."

Sendoh clutched his fists. "What? Are you that cruel now that you've grown up, Kaede? Do you realize how cruel those things you told me are?"

Sendoh grabbed his collar and when he was to punch him, he restrained himself. "I can't believe you. Making a fragile woman suffer like that, you must be crazy."

He stormed off his room and left his cousin. He thought about the Princess, and he shook his head. _That person… he's so heartless. How could he do that to a woman? I got to talk to her. But then, I know that he's really hiding something. There's something more than those reasons. Ah! Mean me. I know now why he's doing this…_

When he wandered around the vicinity, he saw Ji-Hyun sitting by the garden.

"Hi there, Princess Ji-Hyun!"

Ji-Hyun glanced his way. She was surprised that he knew her already, and when she saw him, she recalled. "Hello…"

**-------------------------------**

"I'm Kaede's cousin. I just came from England." He introduced formally. "I heard that you're his fiancée."

She nodded. "Yeah, sorta... He doesn't want us to marry though. And as for me… I…" she stopped when Sendoh interrupted her.

"What do you mean? Come on, cheer up. I know he's like a heartless guy, but the truth is, he's caring deep inside. He likes you."

Ji-Hyun smiled falsely. "Is that… what you think it is?"

"I guess there's another reason why he doesn't want to marry you at all." He replied. "This just came in to my mind, and I suppose I owe him an apology. I said rude things to him earlier."

Ji-Hyun cocked her head towards him. "Huh? So you knew…"

"Actually, I personally think that he doesn't want you to become a Palace Ceremonial Doll…"

Ji-Hyun didn't get his words at all. Still, he wanted to tell Sendoh what the truth is. "No. It's not that."

"Huh?" Sendoh attentively gazed at her.

"I… I saw him… He was proposing to another woman the other day and I can tell from his actions that he is really in love with her. Yeah. Who would not love a pretty woman like her?"

Sendoh clutched his fists and he stood up. "I wonder what's really wrong with that guy!" Sendoh exclaimed. "He did that? Was he aware you, his fiancée, are present?"

"At first, I just snooped. If it wasn't that way, then I wouldn't hurt myself this way, right? It's my fault. I just think I'm one big obstacle for their love and…"

Sendoh shook his head. "No you're not, because Rukawa-no-miya isn't the only one worthy of the crown. Someone else could take it from him."

Ji-Hyun was surprised to hear that from him. "I'm sorry, but I can't relate to Royal matters…" she chuckled. "You see, I'm not someone who grew up royally…"

Her smile was gentle, and that took much of Sendoh's attention. He stared at her in awe, thinking it's a waste that a person like her be not a part of their family. Much more, it hurts him that his cousin, the one he thinks that's worthy of the throne, who did something horrible to her.

"Don't feel bad about it. I'll do something." He said as he grinned at her. Ji-Hyun just bowed, and she said she has to go.

Rukawa passed by after Ji-Hyun left. Sendoh called him up.

"Kaede." He began. "Fine, I agree on your proposal. But this time, there's no backing out whatever happens. We'll agree on this and we should have no regrets."

Rukawa smirked. "As expected," he began "I accept that, Sendoh-no-miya. Soon, you'll be in the verge of stepping up to the crown."

"If you'll really do this, you will expect that I will get the throne easily." Sendoh explained as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm now 18. You're just 17, and the throne can be easily removed from you without much ado. I studied the by-laws of our family. I also heard from Anzai-san that you were placed as the Crown Prince earlier since uncle has a disease…"

"You sure are knowledgeable, my dear cousin." He chuckled. "Yeah. That angered me too."

Sendoh sighed. The air of seriousness between them disappeared. "You kid. This was grandpa's request. You should at least acknowledge him. I'll tolerate you this time, but if I see her hurting, I'll stop." He stepped away.

Rukawa tugged his arm. "Her? You mean… loud-mouth?"

"Stop calling women names. Not only she's someone foreign, but she's your fiancée!" Sendoh lectured him.

"Okay."

"Good."

Rukawa broke a smile. "Thanks, Akira."

"No problem." Sendoh grinned. "See ya. I still have some things to arrange before my transfer."

**-------------------------------**

_Sendoh shook his head. "No you're not, because Rukawa-no-miya isn't the only one worthy of the crown. Someone else could take it from him."_

Ji-Hyun sighed the nth time. 'This mustn't be the thing I'm worrying about. Why would I care if Ru-oppa loses the battle for that throne anyway? Besides… nothing will be my loss.'

She looked outside her window and saw her ladies-in-waiting coming. She stepped out of the room and greeted them.

"Konnichiwa, ladies!"

Her ladies-in-waiting all were flustered by her casual greeting. "You are not supposed to call us that way, Your Highness." Their senior bowed down with utter respect, and the rest followed. Ji-Hyun gave them a warm smile, and they all followed her to the dinner table.

Again, Ji-Hyun could imagine how boring it would be since it would be Rukawa and her again, nonetheless. This time, she was surprised that someone else came to join their meal.

"His Imperial Highness Sendoh would like to join us." Rukawa formally announced. "Beginning today, he'd be a part of our meals. I supposed you have met him earlier."

Sendoh winked at her as if he's telling her something.

'Is he trying to tell me that I would just play along or something?' she thought. 'Let's see…'

"Wow! Sen-oppa will be here?" she smiled happily. "Yay! I just love to be with his presence."

"What does oppa actually mean, Ji-Hyun?" Sendoh curiously asked. "You also add that to Kaede's name."

She smiled. "It is some sort of a prefix added to someone dear to you."

Rukawa casted his glance aside. _Yeah right, witch._

"… but now that Sen-oppa's here, I'd like to call you that way. And then I'd drop the –oppa on Rukawa's name." she smiled warmly at him. Rukawa twitched his mouth—as if he wants to say something.

Sendoh grinned. "Alright then, but what if you call me with that by my real name? You know, Akira."

"Would it be nice if it be Aki-oppa?"

"No worries! That was better, actually." Sendoh told her as he chuckled. "You're such an interesting person, Ji-Hyun. I hope we hang out more often."

Rukawa sighed. _Akira, aren't you overdoing this?_ He noticed how gentlemanly his gestures to her are. _It's funny watching someone engaged to you drawing closer to your most favourite cousin, and the fact that you are the one making them together…_

He shook away all thoughts. "Whatever." He muttered to himself. "If this continues, no wonder Ji-Hyun the witch will accept him, and together they can be the Crown Prince and Princess."

**-------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------------------**


End file.
